Various thermoplastic polymer compositions which include acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene polymers and/or polystyrene polymers are used in a wide variety of applications. Accordingly, recycling of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene polymers and/or polystyrene polymers is desirable for sustainable use of these highly degradation resistant materials without detrimental environmental impact. A significant problem with reusing post-consumer recycled acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene polymers and/or polystyrene polymers is that thermoplastic polymer blends which include polycarbonates or polycarbonate derivatives suffer from substantial reduction in melt stability during melt processing such as extrusion and molding.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide thermoplastic polymer blends compositions, which include polycarbonates or polycarbonate derivatives and further comprise post-consumer recycled plastics of improved melt stability.